japakneesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sukui nage
Sukui nage is accomplished by making Uke off balance by grabbing Uke around his legs from the side with both hands and using a scooping motion to drop Uke backward or by Tori putting his one hand between Uke's legs and holding his hip to scoop up and drop. Similar techniques to the above can also be used. Tori and Uke hold each other in right natural posture. Tori steps back his foot, right, left, right, then stops to make Uke off balance to forward by pulling. At this time, Tori takes a left defensive posture and pulls down Uke's body with both hands. When Tori pulls, Uke steps forward left, right, left to keep his balance. To resist Tori's pull, Uke tries to pull back to regain his posture. At this moment, Tori reduces his strength of pull and Uke steps his left foot back to straighten up. A moment before Uke's move, Tori drops his body and steps in with his right foot to the outside of Uke's right foot. At the same time, Tori slides in his left hand along Uke's stomach. Then, using the right foot as a shaft, Tori turns his body to his right to place himself behind Uke's body. Stepping his left foot behind Uke's heel, Tori drops his hip and holds Uke's left thigh with the left hand.Releasing his right hand grip, Tori holds Uke's right thigh and completes his hold on Uke's lower body. Tori raising his body, pulls Uke's body with both hands to make Uke off balance backward. At this time, Tori puts his left front hip against Uke's right buttock closely (place Uke's buttock onto Tori's left thigh) (picture 1). Tori pushes his hip out and bends backward and scoops up Uke's legs with both hands, twists his body to the left and drops Uke down backward. This is the most commonly used basic Sukui-nage techniques from the old era. There is a similar technique to this Sukui-nage. Tori uses the same movement as Type 1. Going behind Uke's back, stepping in his left foot behind Uke's heel closely, holding Uke's body close (at this time Tori's left hand is stretched under Uke's armpit deeply and pushes up) and sacrifice his own body backward to throw Uke down. The concept of this technique (sacrificing your body backward) is the same as Yoko-sutemi waza. Therefore, this is not Sukui-nage but is known as Tani-otoshi. If Tori throw from standing position, it is called Suku-inage. editApplication Forestall Uke's Harai-goshi to execute Sukui-nage When Uke tries Haraigoshi, he steps his right foot in front of Tori's feet and turns his body half way to the left. At that moment, Tori moves (like Type 1) by going behind Uke's body and holding Uke's both thighs, then, scoops up and drops. When Uke steps in front of Tori as previously stated, it is the best opportunity to execute this technique. Tori needs keen perception to catch this chance. When Tori and Uke tries for their grip, Tori pushes Uke's hands upward and executes Sukui-nage When Tori holds up Uke's wrists and waits for the chance to attack, Uke tries to push Tori back by stepping his right forward. At this moment, Tori pushes Uke's both hands upward causing Uke to float and lose his balance. Tori, then, steps his right foot behind Uke and holds his legs and (as in Type 1) scoops up and drops. editFrom Kata guruma to Sukui nage When Tori pulls Uke's body to execute right Kata guruma, Uke leans his body backward to defend. At this moment, Tori faces Uke. Then, Tori steps his left foot to the outside of Uke's right foot and pulls his right foot close to the other foot to become left defensive posture. He, then, scoops up Uke's hip with his right hand and throws backward. Sometimes, Tori sticks his head under Uke's right arm pit and raises his body to pick up and, then, scoops up with his right hand to throw backward. If Tori throws Uke's lifted body to his left, or forward, or backward, it is called kata guruma. editReferences This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed.